


渐渐靠近的心

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	渐渐靠近的心

“所以，你有狐狸的什么特征呢”他把少年被绑住的双手拉起来，翻了个身  
他打量了半天，硬是没有看出除了脸上的胎记以外和狐狸有什么不同  
“轮到你发言了”  
“身体比常人敏感，尤其是腹侧”  
“那为什么不怕疼”他本性暴露，抚摸上少年的胸膛  
“算了，无关紧要的事”他的手没有停，蹭着那两点，感受身前人慢慢急促的呼吸  
“接着说”  
“柔韧性比常人好”  
“除了生理上，说点身体上的”  
“没有身体上的”他回答说  
这个嘛，是他的一点小秘密  
就算是老师，也不会轻易告诉他  
“希望你一会也会这么说”卡卡西在审问班待过一段时间，他知道那个孩子有说不出口的话  
那个孩子也做出了闭口的打算  
“你知道如果你被其他忍村抓住会怎么样吗”他把少年的牙口掰开，用两根手指捏住舌头  
“你会慢慢的痛苦的死去”这种话被这个男人一说恐怖极了  
“当然，要是你死了，我会被抓去陪葬的”  
“所以嘛，你需要慢慢忍”  
卡卡西把上衣褪去，露出了一身非常匀称的肌肉  
他把少年身上最后一件衣物扯下  
对于卡卡西来说，忍者没有疤痕的身体就像一件艺术品  
当然，因为九尾，他的身体一直都会保持这样  
就同一件艺术品一样，要把他好好存在自己身边  
然后，慢慢享用  
“还说身体和常人一样”卡卡西捏着那根类似于犬类的有明显三条棱骨的生殖器  
“正常人，这里面怎么会有软骨”  
“然后，在性交时，会成结”  
“所以，以往的房事用手解决不了”他把整根生殖器慢慢捏到勃起  
“我开始对你的身体起兴趣了”  
鸣人紧闭双眼，这种场面对于他来说未免太刺激  
卡卡西把少年的双手绑在一根柱子上，继续仔细观察者那副肉体  
“所以，你要等他慢慢软下去吗”卡卡西说完撸了两下，少年喘了下气  
“要是不插进去什么东西，结是成不了的”  
说到过去，卡卡西记得自来也在自己家是留过什么东西的  
等他把东西找到，然后拿着回来，鸣人正在借助柱子粗糙的纹理简单舒缓性欲  
“所以你的身体比其他人更敏感?”卡卡西把手里的东西放在地上  
“对这个柱子都能喘出声”卡卡西把药瓶打开，倒了两片药出来  
说到自来也，卡卡西很生气：他用过自己家的客厅和从外面带来的女人玩过一次，所以留过一些常用的东西在里面  
现在看来，未尝是一件坏事  
因为他不用出去再准备了  
他把少年的嘴掰开，把药片塞了进去，然后夹住他的舌头，强迫他咽下去  
鸣人不认得这是什么，所以听话的咽了下去  
“真是乖孩子呢”卡卡西继续欣赏着少年的身体  
他把少年放在地上，把他的双腿分开，在惨叫声中直接分到了最大，让少年展示着他的性器  
“要提前经历发情期了呢”卡卡西把从前端冒出来的液体涂满整个头部“不用说，我知道你有这个东西”  
“会很难受的……”少年张了张嘴，吐出一句话  
“那你告诉我，怎么好受?”他看着慢慢变成粉红色的肉体，把束缚少年双手的绳子解开，他知道，药效升起来以后他会听自己话的  
“或者，把你没有告诉我的事情告诉我”卡卡西把医用钳子拿起来“或者，我自己检查”  
一股犬类独特的发情气味从少年下体传出  
卡卡西一下就闻出这个味道并不是来自生殖器，而是源于其他地方  
“秘密被我发现了呢”男人笑起来  
不知道为什么，鸣人因为这个笑容中变得恐惧  
“给你十分钟，冷静一下”卡卡西看着少年因为发情通红的身体，他大口喘着气，像一只困在笼子里的野兽  
“不用，现在就要，我现在就要!”

“还有九分钟五十九秒”笑容逐渐明显

——————part.2————————


End file.
